The present invention relates in general to tool protection and deployment apparatuses and, in particular, to a multiple tool deployment apparatus which simultaneously loads a plurality of conventional rotary cutting tools, in a specified geometric pattern, into a conventional rotary cutting tool retention pallet. These tools, once in the pallet, are used for multi-task drilling operations. When the drilling operations are through, or when a different type, or size of cutting tools is required, the multiple tool deployment apparatus can be re-positioned onto the pallet, so as to facilitate the simultaneous removal of the rotary cutting tools from the same geometric region into which they were originally, restrainably inserted.
For many years, industry has utilized tool retention pallets which are capable of securing a plurality of conventional rotary cutting tools so as to allow for automatic tool loading cooperation for a conventional drilling apparatus, or other machine tool, which is used in multi-task cutting operations. Conventional tool retention pallets have typically provided for acceptance and removal of conventional rotary cutting tools by manual manipulation, and few, if any, have enabled loading and removal of cutting tools, simultaneously, in which a plurality of pre-loaded, pre-sized conventional rotary cutting tools are loaded and unloaded, in a facilitated manner. In spite of the existence and use of pallets to operably secure a multiplicity of conventional rotary cutting tools, few, if any prior art devices, utilize a multiple tool deployment apparatus in cooperation with such pallets, which in turn, cooperates with such conventional rotary cutting tools.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a multiple tool deployment apparatus which can cooperate with a plurality of conventional rotary cutting tools and rotary cutting tool retention pallets, for the simultaneous loading and release of such rotary cutting tools into an operable position within the retention pallet, while further allowing for the simultaneous reciprocation of the conventional rotary cutting tools from a loaded pallet, back into the multiple tool deployment apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple tool deployment apparatus which can greatly reduce the amount of time necessary for the loading, and unloading, of a multiplicity of conventional rotary cutting tools, in cooperation with a rotary cutting tool pallet, while at the same time eliminating the possibility of exposing the cutting edge portions of each such tool to being inadvertently struck or damaged during such loading and unloading.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a multiple tool deployment apparatus which eliminates the need for manual manipulation of each individual conventional rotary cutting tool, by an operator, during the insertion and removal of such rotary cutting tools into a retention pallet, so as to preclude the risk of injury which may be incurred to an operator during such insertion and removal.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a multiple tool deployment apparatus which is ergonomically designed so as to facilitate the simultaneous group tool loading and unloading during use of the apparatus in association with the reciprocating deployment and/or retransmission of a plurality of conventional rotary cutting tools.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a multiple tool deployment apparatus which can facilitate a means for securely storing and handling such tools within a protective environment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multiple tool deployment apparatus which can facilitate the ability to visually observe the specifications for and cutting edge portions of the conventional rotary cutting tools while housed within a protective environment, and to further allow for mechanical restoration of such cutting edge portions without having to remove the conventional rotary cutting tools from the apparatus housing.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.